


Looked at Death

by oldfritz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldfritz/pseuds/oldfritz
Summary: The years of a teenager are filled with uncertainty and occasionally love
Relationships: Bulgaria/Romania (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Looked at Death

**Author's Note:**

> I do not do tarot, but I have a friend who does and Romania's spread is a copy of my friends! Please do not attack me if I messed anything up or if this spread is not the one you use

Bulgaria couldn't say he was surprised when Romania dragged him into his bedroom, he also couldn't say he was surprised when he saw the dark velvet bag laying on the bed. It was almost routine ever since Vladamir learned what tarot was for Bulgaria, or Serbia, or even Greece to be dragged in once every three months for a reading. Was there a reason for the regular three-month reading? Bulgaria couldn't say, all he knew was that it was always a simple three-card past-present-future reading, and he was fine by it. Watching Romania engage in something any church would call out as witchcraft was fun, exciting even, but as is the way of teenage boys. Romania pushed Bulgaria down onto the floor, which was covered by a swarm of pillows and blankets, and sat across from him.

"Now, are you ready?" Romania asked, grinning. He pulled his tarot deck out from its purse.

Bulgaria slapped his knees, "Hit me!" The couple had excited and goofy grins plastered upon them. Between the pair, Romania placed out three random cards, taking deep care in doing so, "You know," Bulgaria said, "You've never explained to me how this works."

"Shush, I'm working." Romania scolded, "I'll tell you soon enough, Nicky." Nicky. A sweet nickname between the two, stemmed from Nikolai. Romania looked into Bulgaria's eyes, red meeting green, "Ready?" He asked. Bulgaria nodded. First, was past, and the card chosen was the eight of swords. Bulgaria has gotten that card more than once. "Mhm," was all Romania said, during his readings, he was (surprisingly) able to keep his mouth shut. Next, was present, revealed was the knight of cups. Now, Bulgaria hasn't seen that card in his own tarot but had a general idea of what it meant.

"Romance?" He asked, Romania shushed him once more. Finally, was future, now _this_ Bulgaria was excited for. As Romania turned the card Bulgaria thought of what he would be shown.

"Death," Romania announced.

"Death?"

"Death."

"That sounds... Bad." Romania chuckled and grabbed his friend's hand.

"Everyone says death is bad, it just means change." Romania brought Bulgaria's hand to his lips, which earned a bashful laugh. "This could be a big change for you, Sadik's power is waning after all." Bulgaria fell backward, using the various pillows to break his fall. Luckily Romania let go of him, or else he would have fallen too.

"Sadik has been waning for years, if I were to be free it would've happened by now," he propped himself up on his elbows, looking Romania in the eyes once more, "Tell me about the knight, Vladamir, that's romance isn't it?" Romania sighed and busied himself with picking the cards up.

"It can, but tarot isn't absolute, you need to know that," as he placed the cards carefully back in their purse he leaned over, on top of Bulgaria, "I won't see you hurt because I told you that love was imminent." Bulgaria laced his fingers into Romania's hair, the hazel locks framed the Romanian's face perfectly. "No," Romania said, "Don't do this to me."

"Do what?" Bulgaria replied, his tone was earnest, like a little boy not too sure of what he's done.

"Don't take this, don't- Don't change what we have," Romania sat back up. The usually cheeky and excitable boy was gone, now he was simply a boy, scared for the future. Bulgaria sat back up and took the other's face into his hands.

"Death means change, knight means love," he said, "The knight's been here all along, nothing is changing." He pressed his lips against Romania's forehead, subtle and not forcing. Romania smiled.

"Continue," he consented, "See if you know what to do." Bulgaria kissed the other once more and then led a trail of kisses down from the forehead, to the cheek, to the nose, until finally, they rested just above the lips.

"I don't... I'm not sure," Bulgaria confessed, "Vladamir?" Romania pressed his forehead against Bulgaria's.

"It's okay, we can wait," Bulgaria scoffed.

"I'm kissing you, that's for sure, I just...," Bulgaria laughed and fell back down, "You still seem sad, look happier and then I'll kiss." Romania pounced on the boy, laughing as he did so, Bulgaria held him and they kissed and kissed. Small pecks of joy and excitement.

"Nicky, you are a wonderful boy," Romania concluded as he kissed his lover's lips. Bulgaria grabbed his head and deepened the kiss, entangling his fingers in the hazel locks once more. They must've laid on the floor for hours, or at least ten minutes, kissing and holding each other, time was lost in the moment until finally, they rested, still laughing.


End file.
